Beyond the Suit of a Butler
by L Dirge
Summary: A new string of murders has appeared in London and of course it's the Queen's Dog to take care of it. However with the Undertaker holding the card, will Sebastian bend to his will? M for later chapters. Lemons to ensue. Undertaker x Sebastian
1. A Curious Case

Beyond the Suit of a Butler

Pairing: Undertaker X Sebastian

Author's Note: This is probably one of the most outrageous ideas I've ever had but I'm going to give it a shot. Please note this is my fail attempt to write a fanfic so sorry in advance. Be aware that a girl who barely passed English wrote this so once again sorry.

Kuroshitsuji belongs to Yana Toboso.

* * *

Ciel stared at the paper with a displeased look on his face. This new case was quite particular, a serial killer that tears out the victim's heart only to have the gaping hole in their chest be filled again with roses. Each victim also had a strange design carved into their delicate flesh of their right cheek that continued down their neck onto the chest. Every victim's design was different from each other. Ciel didn't really care for the victims not for the strange designs but the roses... The roses were white but were splattered with the victims blood and carefully placed in the victims chest. He sighed as he called for Sebastian.

"Yes, young master?" said a gentleman with black hair he entered the room with some Silver Needle tea that Ciel had requested.

"I need information that requires a certain...expertise..." Ciel said as he took the tea cup in his hand and looked at the pale, yellow liquid and then finally taking a drink. "I would attend to this meeting with you but..." he trailed off.

"Ah yes, Miss Elizabeth is coming over today", Sebastian replied as he quickly went through today's agenda in his head. "It is understandable that you wouldn't want involve Miss Elizabeth in these sort of...affairs..." he said," I shall leave right away."

As Sebastian walked towards the door Ciel said to him, "Any information is about this case will be attained without fail. That's an order." Sebastian smiled as he walked away.


	2. A Certain Man's Intentions

Pairing: Undertaker X Sebastian

Author: Sorry kiddos, no lemons yet though you do get a precursor :D

Kuroshitsuji belongs to Yana Toboso.

* * *

Sebastian stepped out of the carriage into a somewhat gloomy alley. He walked down the alley taking a turn here and there until he reached his destination, the Undertaker's liar. He entered the dark, gloomy shop that had the subtle smell of death with the Undertaker nowhere in sight, as usual.

"Well hello Sebastian," the Undertaker said as he came forward from the behind the black, thick curtain in the very back of the room carrying what looked like a red bouquet of roses.

"Hello, I assume you know I'm here for the _Cruentus Viscus Case_ then," Sebastian said to the man who was already giddy.

"Indeed I do know, hur hur hur, it's a rather lovely case. To carve the flesh so delicately with such intricate designs. And the roses? Oh just look how beautifully splattered these roses are and with such fine blood!" the Undertaker said holding out the bouquet of roses for Sebastian to see. Each white rose was drenched with velvet, red blood. The Undertaker sighed as he cradled the bloody bouquet.

"Is there any more information about the hole in the chest? As in how it was made?" Sebastian said ignoring the rather strange behavior but, eh, it was the Undertaker after all.

"Now, now, impatient are we? Well I do know how it was created but wouldn't you like to find out for yourself? I'd rather not ruin a surprise," the Undertaker said with a huge grin on his face. "Though there is a way..."

"A way you say?" the butler replied inquisitively.

"Yes a way. Actually more of a...payment... heh heh," giggled the Undertaker.

Sebastian sighed as he thought to himself, 'I should have assumed that from the beginning.' He looked to tell the Undertaker a joke but was quickly cut off.

"Oh no no Sebastian, I don't want a first-rate laugh today. I'm more interested in something else," the Undertaker gleamed, "What I want is a kiss."

Sebastian sharply turned around and thought about just carry out his own investigation but then he had remembered Ciel's word echoing through his head 'Attained without fail…' He turned back to the Undertaker, to let him take his prize.

The Undertaker had already decided what he would do already, grabbing a hold of Sebastian's arm and swiftly pulling him down onto the coffin. Sebastian suddenly found himself one handedly pinned up by the Undertaker, the long grey hair gently brushing up against his cheek as the man laid his soft lips upon Sebastian's, letting his tongue explore the butler's wet caverns. Sebastian let out the tiniest moan as the Undertaker's tongue gently collided with his, initiating slow dance between the two. Finally the Undertaker let go, parting his lips and backing away slightly to let Sebastian breathe and have some space.

Sebastian was shocked and confused by the Undertaker's action. It was sweet and chaste and what Sebastian found most confusing was that he enjoyed it greatly. He laid there on the coffin, his cheeks now burning slightly, and got up quite quickly as he realized the Undertaker was stroking his cheeks with those lethal nails. He pulled away from the Undertaker as he muttered, "Ahem...I believe that I've paid the payment..."

"Ah yes, of course, the information. The incisions to the chest are not delicate but are somewhat fluid and accurate. Whoever it was managed to slice through the bones and when they completed the circle in the chest, all they had to do was push it and out plopped the heart and all. These slices are done by the hands of a professional. Also although the roses are drenched in blood as well as some of the clothes and the small pool surrounding the body, there is no blood left within the body at all," Undertaker said casually as he started to puck the pelts of one of the roses, carelessly tossing them aside as

"Are you to say we're dealing with a 'vampire'?"

"Hardly, there doesn't seem to be any other wounds or incisions. It's more like the body was drained of blood by either a tube or pumping the body with another substance however there was no other substances within the blood stream. You should note that the carvings bears a resembles to the insignias of noble Hungarian families."

"Hungarian? Any particular family?"

"Absolutely none, some of the families' whose insignia have appeared have died by name however."

"Died by name?" The black haired gentleman questioned.

"A family name is carried out by male heirs, but if there aren't any males then the family dies by name though the family bloodline is still ongoing," he spoke as he tossed the bouquet into an open coffin.

"Hmmm… interesting… Thank for the information Undertaker."

"Oh not at all, in fact the pleasure was all mine," the Undertaker said just as the butler headed for the door, "And Sebastian? Next time don't drop by just because of a case."

With that said the Undertaker stood up abruptly grabbing his shovel and headed for the unseen room behind the curtain leaving Sebastian even more confused, not about the case but of the Undertaker.

* * *

So what do you think? Please review~!


	3. A Crafty Invitation

Author's Note: Most of the names I'm using are of actually families or anagram of names. However, since the Hungarian nobility was in a way kind of stripped of power long before the Victorian age I've had to tweak things a bit. Just go along with me here and nod you head.

* * *

Sebastian held the tray, which held tea and some sweets, as he pushed open the door to be greeted with a shrill cry.

"SEBASTIAN~! Where were you? I didn't get to dress you up." The owner of a very shrill voice said, Elizabeth then pouted. Sebastian grinned as he saw the other members of the household staff dressed up in a wide array of frilly dresses and accessories, glad to have escaped the wrath of the young energetic miss.

"Miss Elizabeth, I've been away on business for the young master. However I'd gladly entertain you after I serve the tea." Sebastian set the tray down on the table as he glanced over at the young master, trying to contain a laugh. Ciel had been unable to escape Elizabeth's prowl, he had been forced into a white frilly dress and a long wig topped with a deep red bonnet.

"Afternoon tea young master. Today I've chosen out a lovely Mint Tea accompanied by lemon scones with raspberry cream and Fôret Noire cake." Sebastian set the cups and plates for the two as Ciel disposed of the wig and bonnet. Soon after Ciel disposed of the wig and what not Elizabeth frolicked over to the table, dragging a rather unfortunate Ciel behind her.

"Wah~! It looks tasty Sebastian!" The peckish young lady eyes' gleamed as she stared at the pastries.

"It's a butler's job to please his master's guest." Sebastian grinned once more. "Oh and young master, I've put the files you've requested on your desk."

Ciel looked up at Sebastian as he drank his tea. "I'll look at them later, you can start on the... _client _list."

"Then I shall get started on that young master," the butler said as he bowed and then exited.

* * *

Ciel sat down at his desk, Elizabeth had been around most of the day which had been energy draining the young boy. Thankfully she had left right before dinner, giving him time to recover from her rampage. He flipped through the papers of Sebastian's findings as the butler entered with another paper in hand. "I have the suspects' list young master."

"Good, let me see it." Sebastian handed the folder to the child like hands as he waited for more orders. "Hungarian, hmmm? And a noble no less. Sebastian are you sure these are all the suspects?"

"Yes young master, is something wrong?" Sebastian said with a rather puzzled look.

"They all have alibis for the murders… they were all at Count Pallavicini's party."

"Are you sure young master?"

"Yes. We were there, remember when you met Lord Remenyik?"

How could Sebastian forget, the man had been laughing hysterically with that obnoxious voice of his and winking at him every time they made eye contact. He suppresses a shiver as the memories came flooding back to him. "Quite clearly young master."

"Well he's one of the suspects on the list."

Suddenly there was a loud knock, however it came not from the door but from the window behind Ciel. Ciel slowly turned around to see a golden gleaming eye surrounded by silver hair.

"Un-Undertaker!" The shocked boy shouted as the pale hand that featured long nails waved at him.

"Helloooo~!" The man grinned as Sebastian opened the window but once he did all the Undertaker did was plop his arms shrouded in his black sleeves on the window sill.

"Undertaker, what are you doing here?" The shocked boy said as he tried to recover.

"Well I'm here with some information." Undertaker replied as he placed his elbow on the window sill and his palm under his chin.

"And what's the price?" The cold voice said, Ciel knew better than anyone about how the Undertaker worked.

"A price? Hmmm, you can put it on Sebastian's tab."

"His tab?" Ciel glanced at Sebastian as he sighed. "It's a long story young master."

"Anyway, the carvings in the chest aren't just noble Hungarian insignias. Some of them are tribal carvings from nomadic tribes and even Austrian insignias."

"Wait, Austrian?"

"Indeed. Does it help to say that all the victims were virgins?"

"Sebastian, can you edit the suspects' list?"

"Already done young master." Ciel didn't question how the demon did it, nor did he care as long as it helped him to clean the Queen's Garden then it didn't matter. "Boztbeáry?"

"Yes the countess arrived in London about four months ago, this is the approximate time that the first murder occurred."

"Hmmm. Sebastian do you know when the next social event that she'll attend?"

"I don't know young master. She doesn't attend many events. And even then she isn't well known."

"I do, heh heh." Chimed in the Undertaker. "She'll be at the Marquesses Paulet's welcoming back party for his son tomorrow night."

"How do you know?" Ciel was genuinely curious.

"Because I'm on the guest list." Undertaker started to giggle hysterically as Ciel shot him another questioning look. "Oh let's just say that Henry and I are very good business partners…"

"Interesting…" Ciel knew that the Marquesses of Winchester were yet another family that served the Queen as well, however the Phantomhive and Paulet had never truly interacted behind facades of society's standard. If worse came to worse than he could ask for the assistance of the Paulet's though the thought of asking for helping just seemed to bruise his pride.

"Sebastian, make preparation for tomorrow night." The boy said to the butler as he was about to exited. "Undertaker, why are you telling me all of this? What is the price?"

"Hahahaha! Is that all you care about Earl? Either way don't worry about it, it's on Sebastian's tab." The Undertaker giggled manically.

"His tab? Then what does he do to pay for this tab?" The eye-patch wearing boy inquired.

"It's a S-E-C-R-E-T." Undertaker only giggled some more as he slipped away from the Earl's sight. Ciel had wondered how the Undertaker had managed to get to his window as well, his office was on the second floor after all.

* * *

So how do you like it now?

Reviews are loved~


	4. A Kiss to Tell None

Author's Note: Yes I'm using the Undertaker's shinigami clothes. Man somehow I feel as though the plot is quite obvious somehow... And I realized that I've never actually said Boztbeáry's full name before so I thought I'd sneak it in. Some fluff but that it.

Kuroshitsuji belongs to Yana Toboso.

* * *

Sebastian grinned as he and Ciel spoke to the young ladies in front of them. They had been busy making idle chat as they awaited for Lady Boztbeáry arrival. And honestly, all this idle chat was making Ciel ticked, Sebastian on the other hand was bemused by the girls.

All the "Oh look at him, he so cute" and the "I just want to go up and hug him" along with other comments only seem to full the angered that Ciel somehow had managed to suppress. Sebastian on the other hand was giggling at all the comments.

"Well it seems that someone isn't too happy," a voice said into Ciel's ear. That voice sent shivers down Ciel's spine as he turned around to see a rather unusual sight. Before him was the Undertaker, however he wasn't wearing his usual outfit of black robes and gray sash, he was dressed in a long black coat with a white dress shirt and tie to accompany, with some grey slacks. His signature hat was missing and his thick grey which acted as a thick curtain for his eyes was groomed back only to have his eyes obscured by, surprisingly enough, glasses. His once lethal nails had now been trimmed and manicured. "What's with the garb?"

"Oh this? Well a mortician's work clothes is hardly something to come to a party in. So voila! I whipped this out, though it's been ages since they've been put to good use."

"You really are a strange one…"

"Why thank you, Earl."

"You know, that wasn't a compliment…"

"Oh but it is! I'd rather not get bunched together with those mundane idiots over there." Undertaker pointed over to a group of men laughing amongst themselves as one of them attempted to sneak a grab at a passing woman's butt. The young lady shot them a glare that could kill as she muttered something that sounded something along the lines of "Filthy vermin."

Undertaker, at this point, was giggling as he looked the dumbfounded men. Ciel couldn't help himself as a laugh escaped his tight lipped mouth. Sebastian looked to his master as he heard the child's laugh, somewhat surprised. What shocked him even more was the Undertaker for he had never seen the man in such…casual clothes. He strolled over to the two as he departed way with the girls. "Undertaker, what a surprise to see you in such casual clothes."

"Isn't it? But they're so stiff! No free movement whatsoever. Anyway Sebastian, you'll have to settle that tab one way or _another _after this whole ordeal is over with… Heh Heh Heh…" Undertaker said as he prodded at the thick material of his clothes and poked at the buttons. Ciel glanced at Sebastian and then to the Undertaker and back to Sebastian giving him the 'What the bloody hell is this tab?'

Suddenly something blue caught the butler's eyes, he let his eyes wonder over to see a rather young lady, perhaps only 19 at the most, she displayed a pale blue dress adorned with laces and white roses as her long curly dark auburn hair swayed behind her as she walked. The way she walked was something different, she held an air of dignity as she strolled through the pathway that the crowds had parted to make for her. Another one followed in her wake, she seemed older but not by much as her gleaming blonde hair was up in a tight bun and wore a dress in a subtle shade of green though it was much less flashier than her companion's.

"Admiring the view, hmmm? Or spying out on the prey?" Undertaker had noticed Sebastian line of vision shift as his looked over the two ladies.

"The way that she struts, it's a surprise that she's not well known by now…" Sebastian commented.

"So that's Boztbeáry then… Undertaker, who's the other with her?" Sebastian's young master glanced over at the pair and then to the mortician.

"Aren't you forgetting something? Let's say…. A payment?"

"Put it on Sebastian's tab." Sebastian's eyebrow twitched in annoyance for a second as he looked over to Ciel. The boy really didn't care about it anymore, it was Sebastian's consequences now. Besides, if it quickened the cleaning then it didn't matter. "Now, who is she?"

"Ilfina Strom, she's Lady Boztbeáry personal aide. She came along with Lady Boztbeáry from Austria."

"Hmmph, just another obstacle then…we'll make casual contact by the end of this party." Sebastian only nodded as his eyes continued to follow the pair. Ciel strolled up with Sebastian and the Undertaker in tow. He made a bee line between the groups that seemed to congregate, stop every so often to greet a business partner or an acquaintance. Sebastian and the Undertaker stood beside him as he made his idle, meaningless chat. Finally they made contact.

"You must be Lady Esther Boztbeáry." Ciel bowed slightly. Undertaker's lips formed a grin as he watched the lithe figure move ever so slightly.

"Indeed I am, and you're Earl Ciel Phantomhive, the head of the Phantomhive Company, or am I mistaken?" She replied in a soft, slightly accented voice as she followed suit with a small curtsy. "This is my personal aide, Ilfina Strom the IV. And may I ask who these two gentlemen with you are?"

Ciel smiled as he looked as her sickly sweet eyes, mentally wishing that she would stop with the fake charades and that he could cut straight to the chase. "This is my butler as well as my assistant, Sebastian Michaelis."

The blonde's eyebrow twitched for a moment as she heard the name, however as quickly as it came, it passed. Sebastian however caught saw that once instant and this intrigued him, 'Perhaps the aide is something more than an aide…'

"I'm Renda Tucker, I'm the head of a carpentry company. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"As it tis mine as well." She flashed her sickly sweet smile once again.

"So how are you enjoying London so far Lady Boztbeáry?"

"It's so large, so many things to do, so many places to see. It's quite different from home…"

"You're from Austria, right? What was it like there?"

"It's lonely, a small place with nothing to do. That's mainly why I came here."

"To live a little huh?"

"Exactly! All Austria is a bunch of old people with too much time to gossip."

What started as just idle chat, soon turned into a rather interesting conversation about grown-ups. Sebastian, Undertaker, and Ilfina were excluded from the conversation for obvious reasons. Soon enough however Ilfina had managed to strike up a conversation with one of the Marquesses' butler, leaving Sebastian and Undertaker to their own devices. Eventually they found themselves in a quaint little corner, glazing out at the crowds. "He's a rather stoic fellow, isn't he? The young Earl, that is."

"He's not stoic, he's a strong one… The payment…just what is it?"

"If I told you, you wouldn't believe me."

"I believe in many things."

"I'm a man that's seem many things, ends by murder, accident, foul play, by their own hands, and ends were they still held hands. Each of these deaths made me understand life more and of the things I don't have…"

"You don't mean this payment is…"

"Oh hardly. If anything, this payment is just a sample of Eden's apple you could say…"

For once, Undertaker and Sebastian were together and neither laugh nor cracking a joke. And there they stood, enjoying the bliss of their silence sprinkled with the silent murmurs and laugh of the impending crowds. Sebastian murmured something that the Undertaker didn't quite catch. "Hmm Sebastian?"

"I wouldn't mind…" Sebastian looked away, towards his young master.

"Mind what?"

"Nothing, nevermind." Sebastian slapped himself mentally and silently cursed himself as he thought, 'I have a contract with the young master! I can't dilly dally in these _human_ attachments!' Sebastian felt a slight tug at his sleeves and he soon found himself being lead away from the crowd onto an isolated balcony. Sebastian pulled his arm away from the grip but it did not bulge in the slightest. "W-what are you doing?"

"Something that you wouldn't mind, he." The French doors closed behind them, leaving Sebastian and Undertaker separated from the crowds. If it had been anyone they would of surely screamed, but not Sebastian. He knew it would be bad for the young master if he was caught in a compromising situation. And so he let himself be pushed ever so slightly onto the railing as the soft pale lips meet his. Letting his tongue dance once more with the Undertaker's, gliding and occasionally pushing against, finally the Undertaker pulled away. Silence fell though Sebastian felt as his heartbeat was beating so loudly as he tried to catch is breath. There they stood, Sebastian trying to understand what just happen, while the Undertaker watched his every movements.

"I think I-"

"Yeah…"

"-should go."

And with that Sebastian was off to collect the young master, still trying to process the events that just happened.

* * *

Yay for anagrams and cliff hangers! 8D Yup if you haven't figured it out by now, 'Renda Tucker' is an anagram for Undertaker.

And if anyone gets what 'Esther Boztbeáry' is an anagram for gets a oneshot story of their choice!

Reviews, yes?


End file.
